1st Hunger Games
It's A Bad Thing When The Goals Your Setting Are Not Attainable In The Majority The 1st Mistake You Ever Made Was Calling Me A Terrorist At Range The 1st Hunger Games was held shortly after the destruction of District 13, when the First Rebellion was put down by the Capitol, signaling the start of the Dark Days. The first twenty-four tributes were reaped from the surviving twelve districts. The winner of the 1st Hunger Games was an avox known only as "the shadow" Why Did I Win Because All Nations Are Founded On Terrorism I'd Say I'm Still One Patriot Act Passed Giving A Damn About The Republic of Infidels No One Wins In Any War of Any Politically Motivated Reason The Winner Is Unknown Because No One Wins Wars Because War Is Crime In 2068 Wars Are Still Unwinnable Just Watch The Movies There's Enough Information Provided For A Stupid Audience Lavinia Had A Sponsor So Anonymous And So Infidel That It Provoked All American Snipers Into Running To Their Own Deaths In Turkey Only To Be Made Fun of For Another 74 Hunger Games You Know That Movie "American Sniper" That's What I Hunt I Am A PSICOM Aerial Sniper I Am Trained To Use That Technology Offensively All I Have Now Is A Computer And Social Media And I Am Still Kicking Your Ass Because I Am Trained To Hate You And Your Republic "professionally" After A While You Start To Expect The Infidels At Range A Copyrighted Continuity Tells Me Global Islamic Media Front Is Still Claiming Copyrights To A State With Three Cities When I Only Seen One City On An Island From A Hellcat In The Sky Before I Killed A. Jones The Chief of Police Collapsing All The Ranks Down To The Junior Deputy Killing The Chief of Police Was Easy What I Had Was The Last Working Utility Vehicle And I Had To Be Selective With It's Use I Did Not Obtain The Gun Until People Started Shooting At The Person Trying To Fix The City's CTOS At That Point I Had To Shoot Back Anyway I Just Made Sure The First Shot Would Not Count And Yes The Chief of Police Was The First To Respond I Killed Him With A Pipe Wrench Because My Vest Also Generates An Energy Shield His Gun Was Useless At That Range I Simply Waited For All Six Shots To Be Fired And Killed Him While He Was Reloading He Did Not Even Have Time To Get The Clip In The Gun That's What I Am Trained To Do Stand There Until You Run Out of Ammo Then Kill You When You Can't Shoot Back And We'll See If You Have A Utility Truck By The Time Sharia Is Fully Signed Into Law By The President Because That's What Goes On In Secret In Our Government "the sims" Becomes Unattainable When You Can't Even Legally Take A Piss In Your Toilet Without Being On CTOS I'd Say Everyone Needs Their Own Website Even You Lavinia If Everyone Can't Have Their Own Website Then You Understand The Problem What Protection Does A Website Have That Requires Legal Protection CTOS Records Everything But Who Reads It Who Cares About It I'd Say Without A CTOS You Got No Real Knowledge Anyone Wants or Cares About The Last Vote To Ever Be Cast In Protest This Was Not Just Another Vote I Simply Was Stating A Fact Two Candidates To Choose From And Both Advocating Nuclear War In Their Own Way I'd Say One Vote Is All Your Gonna Get From One Avox Without The CTOS We'll See How Far You Get On The Wrong Side of Our Politics This Time of Course I'm Not Gonna Win The Hunger Games 74 Years Later These Hunger Games Must've Started In 1992 When I Was Born This Means The September 11 Attacks Might've Had Something To Do With The Deep State Panem I'd Be 76 Years Old At That Time There's No I Can Do All That A Second Time At That Age If I Even Live That Long There's Certain Things At 25 I'm Having Difficulty Doing Because I Trained In The PSICOM When I Was Only A Child I'm Getting Too Old To Keep Promoting Your Cause Most Avox Never Live Past Their Teens If Lavinia Is In Her 20s That Tells Me I Completed My Mission Because At That Point I'm Also In My 20s And I'd Say There's A Whole Nation Between Us In Terms of Knowledge Whatever Events That Would've Led To Her Death Were Circumvented By Me Assassinating The Chief of Police So I'd Say Some Good Came Out of My Acts of Terrorism Not Many People In The Avox Ever Seen The Zodiac Killer And I'd Say I Only Seen Her Profile I Never Seen Her In Person I Just Never Expected That She'd Be The NASA Assassin The One Who Killed Jeff For The Same Photo Damn It Jeff How Did You Hack NASA Once Let Alone Twice In A Row For The Same Photo If Everyone Seen That Photo No One Would Call It Porn